Cry,Rain,and Silent
by Veela Most
Summary: Bagaimanakah perasaan Sasuke ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto telah tiada?


Cry,Rain,and Silent

Ku sibakkan poniku yang hampir basah. Angin berhembus cukup kencang,membuat badanku setengah menggigil. Aku semakin merapatkan bajuku,menahan dinginnya suhu yang merambat tubuhku. Ternyata payung yang kugunakan ini tak sepenuhnya mampu melindungiku dari derasnya air hujan yang mengguyur. Huh,bisa-bisanya aku berada dalam keadaan ini. Menyebalkan.

Di kejauhan,di pohon ek,aku melihat sebuah siluet. Gemercik air hujan yang menghantam tubuhku kini tak ku pedulikan lagi. Ku tinggalkan begitu saja payungku di atas rerumputan yang basah. Aku berjalan sepelan mungkin agar si empunya tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Ku tiadakan suara gesekan antara langkah kakiku dengan tanah. Perlahan kuamati. Ternyata dia.

Ya,ternyata dia. Dia yang berambut pirang,dia yang bermata biru,dia yang selalu menampakkan senyum cerianya,walaupun aku tahu,senyum cerianya merupakan salah satu dari seribu cara untuk menutupi apa yang selama ini di simpannya rapa-rapat. Dia yang bernama Naruto.

Dia berdiri tegak menantang hujan. Tak ada payung yang bertengger di tangannya,membiarkan diri basah di selimuti hujan. Ia dongakkan wajahnya,menerima setiap terpaan air hujan yang menghantam mukanya. Aku tahu dia yang sekarang. Dia terlihat rapuh. Dan aku tahu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Dia menangis…

Hujan merupakan satu-satunya yang ia percayai. Yang ia percayai untuk menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang ia alami,atas apa yang ia rasakan,dan atas apa yang ia derita. Karena hujan tak akan membencinya,membencinya seperti kebanyakan orang.

Entah,sudah berapa kali aku memikirkan,kenapa Naruto di benci hanya karena ia lahir tanpa ayah?

Naruto selalu ditindas. Di ejek,dikerjai,alat-alat tulisnya dirusakkan,merupakan hal biasa yang ia alami di sekolah. Terlebih ia pernah di kunci secara sengaja di gudang sekolah oleh teman-temannya. Tak cukup sampai disitu,ia selalu jadi bahan gunjingan oleh tetangganya. Walaupun banyak hal-hal buruk yang menimpanya akibat ulah orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya,Naruto sama sama sekali tak membalas perbuatan mereka. Malahan,ia selalu menampakkan senyuman dan tawa cerianya. Aku heran,kau ini manusia atau boneka? Kenapa kau sama sekali tak menampakkan wajah sedihmu? Kau tahu'kan perlakuan mereka terhadapmu? Tapi kenapa kau dim saja? Bukankah manusia mempunyai batas kesabaran? Kau tahu Naruto,senyum dan tawa ceriamu itu memuakkan. Ya. Memuakkan. Cukup memuakkan untuk menutupi kesedihanmu.

Ku sadari kenapa kau selalu memperlihatkan wajah ceriamu kepada semua orang. Karena kau tidak ingin kelemahanmu,kesedihanmu,dan sisi menyedihkan dari dirimu di lihat orang lain,bahkan olehku sekalipun. Bahkan tangis kesedihan yang kau keluarkan saat ini kau simpan rapat-rapat. Karena kau lebih memilih mati daripada menangis di hadapan orang lain. Apakah ini sebabnya kau lebih memilih menangis di bawah hujan? Hujan yang mampu menyamarkan tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari mata birumu?

Sudah tak terhitung aku melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Tetapi aku hanya diam terpaku,tak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya melihatmu dari balik pohon ini,menunggu sampai hujannya terhenti,menunggu sampai kau berhenti menangis dan menghapus air matamu dengan punggung tanganmu,lalu melenggang pergi,sampai hanya dirikub yang tersisa disini. Aku tak berharap kau menyadari kehadiranku. Bila itu terjadi,kau pasti akan menganggapku pengecut bukan? Pengecut yang hanya diam dan membiarkanmu menangis.

* * *

Kakiku berdiri tegap di depan gundukan tanah yang masih basah. Sebuah nisan pualam menghiasi ujung gundukan tanah itu.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**LAHIR : 17 DESEMBER 1993**

**WAFAT : 21 FEBRUARI 2010**

Secepat itukah kau pergi? Di saat aku mulai menyayangimu,di saat aku ingin melindungimu,di saat aku ingin menghapus air matamu,di saat aku berniat tak membiarkanmu menangis sendirian walau sekeras apapun kau melarangku,dan di saat aku rela melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan senyum dan tawa yang dulu memuakkan itu,Naruto?

Tuhan memanggilmu,Tuhan mengambil nyawamu,dan Tuhan membebaskan penderitaanmu karena Tuhan menyayangimu,karena Tuhan tahu kau tak pantas menerima semua cacian dan hinaan mereka. Tetapi mengapa justru di saat seperti ini aku merindukanmu?

Hujan mulai turun perlahan,membasahi baju hitam yang kukenakan. Ku dongakkan wajahku,menerima setiap tetesan air hujan yang menghantam keras wajahku,mencoba apa yang pernah kau lakukan untuk menghiburmu. Tapi ini terlalu menyakitkan,Naruto,kau tahu itu?

Perlahan air mataku mengalir,semakin deras seiring derasnya air hujan. Aku akan terus bertahan setegar mungkin untuk menghadapi berbagai derita di kehidupan ini,seperti yang kau perlihatkan padaku. Akan tetapi akankah aku yang lemah dan pengecut ini bisa setegar dirimu?


End file.
